onde nos conhecemos
by Ale-ann
Summary: um orfanato, uma despedida,6 anos depois, novos amigos...e um reencontro! a história se passa em meio a batalha das cidades, envolve praticamente todos os personagens principais....
1. Chapter 1

**_ Onde nos conhecemos_**

Estava tudo muito calmo, um dia ensolarado e aberto, a pequenina Ale-ann estava deitada em sua cama olhando para sua sua carta favorita de monstros de duelo, antes de ter sido mandada para o orfanato, lembrava muito bem de sua mãe lhe contando para nunca perder essa carta de 2.500 pontos de ataque e 2.400 de defesa, era única no mundo e dizia que se três divindades fossem sacrificadas antes de invoca-la seu poder seria infinito

Ale-ann não era muito boa duelista, não conhecia muitas estratégias, mas sempre era salva por sua princesa da magia, era uma estranha e forte ligação, vivia falando para suas amigas que um dia iria ser tão bonita quanto sua carta era.

Era hora do almoço, desceu e foi até a sala de almoço, sentou à mesa das crianças de 8 anos que almoçou, era mais um dia normal para uma menininha feliz, que logo nem tanto feliz:

-Ale! Olha só o que eu tenho! – disse uma menina mostrando uma boneca – você não acha legal? Não compraram nenhum brinquedo para você?

-Ah! Eu comprei outras cartas...

-Você parece um menino! – disse a pirralha em tom ofensivo

E logo as outras meninas foram se distanciando

Depois do desagradável almoço Ale foi para o parquinho, entrou na tanque de areia e começou a montar um castelo, onde ela iria morar quando crescesse e se torna-se a princesa da magia. Logo o castelo já estava bem bonito:

-Que castelo legal! – disse um menininho de uns 6 anos

-Obrigada! – respondeu Ale-ann com um sorriso – qual é o seu nome?

-Mokuba! Posso te ajudar a terminar?

-Claro!

E então Mokuba e Ale foram montando até o castelo ficar pronto.

Finalmente estava pronto, mas então chegaram 2 garotos grandes, de uns 13 anos:

-O que o casalzinho de pirralhos tá fazendo? – disse o primeiro

-Para sermos mais diretos, queremos suas cartas Ale-ann

-Não vou entrega-las!

-Vai sim! Ou o menino vai se machucar!

-Larguem meu irmãozinho! – disse um outro garoto de uns 12 anos que acabara de chegar

-Pode ficar com ele, eu quero isso – disse o menino arrancando o baralho das mãos de Ale

-Me devolvam! – disse a menina correndo atrás deles. Mas logo sua pernas cederam e ela caiu, de repente ficara fraca, tentou se levantar mas caiu de novo

Começou a ficar tonta, até que fechou os olhos.

Abriu os olhos, ainda estava fraca, parecia que sua força fora arrancada, estava tudo embaçado, não podia distinguir nada, mas logo ouviu uma voz:

-Você está bem?

Logo reconheceu ser o menininho que a ajudara o montar o castelo de areia:

-Aqui está seu baralho – disse um outro garoto colocando o baralho em sua mão

-Obrigada!

Passado alguns minutos podia enxergar perfeitamente, estava na enfermaria do orfanato, sua força parecia ter voltado, e podia ver os dois meninos que estavam de seu lado, um era, como já havia deduzido, o menino que estava montando o castelo com ela, e o outro era o que havia chegado para proteger Mokuba, e tinha fortes olhos azuis:

-Você está melhor? – perguntou Mokuba

-Ficamos assustados quando você desmaiou – disse o menino de olhos azuis

-Eu tô bem! Quem é você?

-Ah! Esse é meu irmão Seto, foi ele quem recuperou seu baralho – disse Mokuba

-Obrigada! – disse Ale, agora vendo que o menino tinha se machucado um pouco – você tá bem? Você tá machucado! – disse agora indo ver os ferimentos do menino

-O Seto sempre me protege – disse Mokuba todo feliz

Então os três saíram da enfermaria:

-Ai, eu tô com sono, vou dormir tá? – disse Mokuba se dirigindo para seu quarto – boa noite!

Já era noite, Seto e Ale foram até o parquinho e se sentaram num balanço:

-Então você joga monstros de duelo – disse Seto

-Sim, eu amo duelar!

-Que legal eu também, quando eu for maior quero ser o melhor duelista do mundo!

E os dois ficaram conversando sobre monstros de duelo até uma monitora dizer que já era muito tarde para os dois ficarem fora da cama.

No outro dia Ale se levantou muito disposta, tomou café da manhã, e logo viu Seto e Mokuba acenarem para ela. Logo os três estavam no parquinho brincando de montar um outro castelo, quando finalmente estava pronto:

-Pronto – disse Seto

-Tá muito bonito – disse Ale tirando do bolso a carta princesa da magia

-Era essa carta que você falou ontem? – perguntou Mokuba

-Era sim!

-Parece muito boa – disse Seto

-Sim! É a única no mundo todo! E quando eu crescer eu vou ser igual à ela e vou morar num castelo igual à esse!

-Você vai ser uma princesa sim! E que tal se nós três morássemos nesse castelo! Sim, nós três vamos morar nesse castelo!

-Que legal Seto – disse Mokuba

-Ia ser demais! – continuou Ale

Passaram-se dois meses, e os três sempre juntos, brincando e fazendo planos para o futuro, tudo parecia perfeito, até um milionário dono de uma grande impresa vir visitar o orfanato.

do trio, ele teve de adotar Seto e Mokuba. E para a infelicidade


	2. Chapter 2

**_Incêndio_**

Seto e Mokuba se foram, iriam morar em outra cidade, Ale-ann iria ficar ali, sem seus melhores amigos, como isso podia ter acontecido quando tudo estava tão legal?

Ficou deitada inerte em sua cama, no dia seguinte Mokuba e Seto viriam se despedir. E talvez quando ela fosse maior de idade e pudesse ir atrás deles, eles poderiam ter esquecido dela. Esse pensamento não saía de sua cabeça, não queria se separar dos dois, não queria. Começou a chorar. Ficou meia hora chorando, que nem percebeu os gritos lá fora e o cheiro de queimado que invadia o quarto vazio. Logo viu o quarto em chamas, e o pior de tudo: não tinha por onde escapar.

O teto estava caindo, logo tudo estava rodeado pelo fogo, se encolheu num canto e ficou lá esperando a morte, chorando. O teto ia cair em cima dela, tudo estava perdido, mas então, sentiu-se rodeada por uma luz, e não enxergava mais nada.

Mokuba e Seto estavam dentro da limousine, se preparando para darem um último adeus a sua melhor amiga, estavam chegando, Mokuba abriu o vidro do carro e olhou o orfanato em ruínas e um monte de bombeiros procurando por sobreviventes:

-Seto...olha isso...

Não deu nem tempo e Seto abriu a porta do carro e correu até a diretora do orfanato que parecia ter uma triste conversa com o bombeiro:

-Diretora!

-Seto! Tinha me esquecido que vinham se despedir de Ale, mas...tenho de lhe contar que...

-O QUE ACONTECEU?

-Ela ficou presa no quarto...e quando os bombeiros chegaram a casa já tinha desmoronado e...

-O que?

-Não achamos nenhum rastro dela...ela morreu...

Mokuba, que estava bem atrás de Seto e ouvira tudo, se pôs a chorar. Seto caiu de joelhos e deixou cair uma lágrima:

-Vamos! Já que a menina não está aqui não há motivo para perdemos tempo - disse o pai adotivo

Os dois pareciam não querer se mexer, mas com esforço foram andando, sempre olhando para trás para ver se Ale-ann não ressurgia das cinzas.


	3. Chapter 3

Cidade das batalhas 

Aew pessoal! tudo bem espero que estejam gostando...afinal eu dei duro nessa fic... bem, qualquer pergunta é só fazer ( nhaaa...como já tô acostumada a receber reclamação de que não deixe algumas coisas muito claras sem querer melhor já ir falando...)

6 anos depois...

Seto Kaiba virou o presidente da corporacão Kaiba, Mokuba crescera, e lá estavam os dois coordenando a torneio da Cidade das batalhas:

-Aew Seto! Tem muita gente se inscrevendo!

-Eu já imaginava isso Mokuba, todos querem conquistar mais cartas raras

-Depois de tanto tempo...eu me lembrei da Ale, da princesa da magia, que só tem uma no mundo inteiro...

-Tudo isso já passou Mokuba...ela morreu faz tempo, e a carta com certeza deve ter ido com ela, mas porque eu iria querer a princesa da magia se agora tenho o obelisco...esse assunto morre aqui

-Tudo bem

Enquanto isso, uma jovem garota de 14 anos desembarca no aeroporto de Dominó, com cabelo dourados e ondulados muito compridos, magras, e com olhos verde jade. Já havia ganhado alguns torneios na Inglaterra, onde fora criada por uma humilde família, e agora vinha testar a sorte na Cidade das batalhas.

Andou pelas ruas, até achar o lugar da inscrição:

-Com licença? Gostaria de me inscrever!

-Nome?

A garota deu o nome, e o cara a procurou no computador:

-Sinto muito mas... – o cara olhou para o computador de novo e depois para ela – a sim! Aqui está teu disco de duelo!

A garota sorriu e saiu, achou aquele moço um tanto estranho, mas deixou isso de lado, agora estava no torneio,. Embora não fosse tão boa assim, havia melhorado muito e já tinha condições de participar de um grande torneio.

Estava um tanto perdida, precisava achar uma pensão para ficar, então resolveu perguntar para um grupo de jovens:

-Com licença?

-Sim! – disse um garoto um loiro que começou a olha-la como se fosse algum de outro mundo

-Ahn...vocês sabem onde tem alguma pensão?

-Ah! Tem muitas! – disse a única garota do grupo

-Que legal! Você vai participar do torneio! Se quiser eu posso te ensinar estratégias de mestre! Sabe, eu fiquei em segundo lugar no reino dos duelistas...

-Vai com calma Joey – disse um outro garoto alto e de cabelo curto e castanho – assim você vai assustá-la

-Bem, eu adoraria...mas primeiro preciso achar um lugar para ficar

-A gente vai te ajudar! – disse a menina – meu nome é Tea! E o seu?

-Ale-ann, eu vim da Inglaterra, mas vivi muitos anos aqui num orfanato...

-Então vamos lá Ale! Eu sou o Joey, esse é o Tristan, e tem o Yu-Gi também, mas ele deve tá por aí num sei aonde...vamos! – disse Joey pegando na mão dela com um enorme sorriso conduzindo-a pela cidade.

Logo acharam uma boa pensão, mas nem ficaram muito tempo lá, Joey insistia em levar a menina para conhecer a cidade melhor. Então o grupo foi mostrando os locais para Ale, ela também finalmente conheceu Yu-Gi, soubera que ele havia ficado em primeiro lugar no reino dos duelistas, mas sempre andava tão ocupada que as vezes nem tinha muito tempo para ver os grandes torneios de monstros de duelo, já que seus pais só permitiam que ela participasse dos torneios da região, e foi com muito esforço que a deixaram vir para Dominó.

Joey olhou para o relógio:

-Ai meu Deus! Eu prometi à Serenity que ia estar com ela no hospital daqui 5 minutos! – disse Joey saindo correndo

Ale sentiu uma sensação estranha, algo maligno, e correu atrás de Joey:

-Aonde vai? – perguntou Yu-Gi

-Vou atrás do Joey! Eu volto logo – disse não querendo preocupa-los já que não tinha certeza de nada

Logo achou Joey enfrentando uns caras meio estranhos que estava escondidos em capas:

-Joey!

-Saia daqui!

-Então você deve ser a menina que tem a princesa da magia...você é a próxima!

O estranho encapuzado venceu Joey e pegou o dragão negro de olhos vermelhos. Rapidamente, Joey pegou Ale-ann pela mão saiu saiu correndo, não podia colocar a menina em perigo:

-Melhor te levar para a pensão Ale...

-Mas Joey você está atrasado para encontrar sua irmã...se você quizer eu volto sozinha...

-Bem, então venha ao hospital comigo

Depois de tanto correr os dois finalmente chegaram ao hospital. Joey e Ale ficaram lá, aguardando sentados a operação de Serenity ser terminada ( o que obviamente iria demorar, né? ). Ale foi fechando os olhos, estava com muito sono, o dia fora muito agitado, no outro dia teriam de resgatar a carta de Joey, começaria a duelar:

-Hei Ale!

-Ahn? O que? – disse a garota num tom sonolento

-Vem cá – disse Joey puxando a garota para mais perto deixando-a encostar a cabeço em seu ombro e logo cair no sono.


End file.
